


Chill

by MaxxJacks



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Adorable, Cuddling, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxxJacks/pseuds/MaxxJacks
Summary: Prompt: (Cuddling) Jesus fuck your feet a cold stay way from me!





	

Cuddling was something that Tony hadn't expected Loki to be into, yet he was. Loki loved the affection, he craved it, and Tony was more than willing to provide. 

They were cuddling now, Tony was lying beside him, his top half almost on top of Loki as he pressed close, his head tucked under the God's chin. Loki's arm was around him, holding him close, his other gently stroking his hair, his cheek, anything available. For the most part, they were silent, occasionally murmuring sweet nothings to each other, just basking in the comfort of one another. They didn't get this peace often so they cherished it when they did.

In his comfort, Loki shifted slightly to cradle Tony closer, his feet brushing against the billionaire's calf lightly as he did so. 

"The fuck was that?!" Tony yelped lightly at the sudden coldness that seemed to attack his leg. He squirmed away from Loki, looking at him in shock. "Was that your feet?! Holy fuck balls they were cold!"

Loki could only chuckle at him. "Well, I am part frostgiant." He reached out to pull his lover closer again, wanting to feel his warmth.

"Mm, no way, keep your feet away from me." Tony shifted back away from Loki, but in his attempt to get away he fell off the side of the bed. One minute he was there, the next he was gone. He grabbed the covers in an attempt to save himself but they only fell with him, piling on his face. "Oww..."

"Are you okay?" Loki had to stifle his laughter as he moved across the bed to check he was okay. His dark hair fell down the sides of his face as he peered over the edge of the bed. 

"Stay there..." Tony pointed up at him. "Keep your demon feet up there."

"Yep, you're fine."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
